Danny and Jo
Danny and Jo is the romantic/friendship pairing of Danny Desai and Jo Masterson on Twisted. Names *'Janny' (D/'anny' and J'/o) *'Jann (D/'ann'/y and J'/o) *'Jonny (Jo and Da/'nny') *'Jony' (Jo and Dan/ny) *'Do' (D'/anny and J/'o) *'Danno' (Dann/y and J/'o') *'Dano' (Dan/no and J/'o') *'D.J.' (D'''/anny and '''J/o) *'J.D.' (J'''/o and '''D/anny) *Danjo (Dan/ny and Jo) Moments Pilot *Their friendship was renewed but it will take time for their relationship to grow. *Jo gave Danny a second chance and talked with him. *During the memorial for Regina, Jo was the only one who stood up for him. *Danny tries to get Jo to trust him, and she eventually does. *Danny brings Jo home after she gets drunk at Regina's party. *Danny says that Jo knows him better than anyone. *When Lacey and Danny are in Danny's room, he talks about Jo, meaning that he really cares about her. *Danny tries to understand how Jo feels. *Danny protects Jo from the guy that was 'having fun' with her while she was drunk. *They were best friends as children (along with Lacey). *When Jo tries to walk away from Danny, he stops her, looking her in the eye. *They both went to Regina's party together. *After Regina invites him to her party, Danny asks Jo to go with him almost like he's asking her on a date. *Jo was the first that Danny tries to reconnect with. *Danny held Jo's hand when leaving the party. *Danny felt that Jo would be the only person to understand. *Danny is trying to protect Jo. *According to Danny, he has never lied to Jo. *She was the first to give Danny a chance. *Jo still has a picture of her and Danny,(including Lacey) when they were younger. *Danny was happy that Jo came over to his house. *Jo thanked him for protecting her. *Danny wanted Jo to come into his home which she agreed to. *Danny's mom was happy to Jo come over and become friends with Danny again. *Jo believes that Danny is innocent. *Jo doesn't care what other people think of her as she is friends with Danny again and trying to help him. *Jo believes in him. *Jo will do whatever it takes to prove that Danny is innocent. *Jo begins to trust Danny again. *Jo was worried about Danny because he was acting weird (shown in her nightmare) *Jo asked if Danny and Lacey had sex . *Danny told Jo that Lacey spent the night at the house because he trusts her. *Jo said sorry to Danny about his father dying. *Danny didn't tell Jo about the text because he was afraid she might think he killed Regina. *Jo wants people to stop calling Danny Socio. *Jo wants Lacey to tell everyone that she spent the night at Danny's so they don't think he killed Regina. *Jo lied to her parents so she could go to Regina's party with Danny. *Regina thinks that Jo and Danny like each other. *It's unknown of what their relationship will be like the friendship that they had in the past or something new and more adult. Grief Is A Five Letter Word *They sat together at lunch. *Jo didn't want Danny to get into a fight. *Danny apologizes to Jo. *They had dinner together with their families as suggested by Jo to get him back on her family's good side again. *Jo hangs out with Danny regardless of what her dad says. *She states that she believes Danny is innocent. *She appears furious upon learning that her parents refused to have her give a character witness for Danny's trial five years prior. Although she later says that she understand that they were just trying to protect her at the time. *Jo and Danny talked and smiled at each other on the swing sets alone and she vowed to help him clear his name. *She bluntly tells her father she is going to be hanging out with Danny regardless of h is own personal opinion of him. PSA De Resistance * Danny smiles at Jo when he told her he can be very charming. * Danny and Jo hang out a lot more in this episode. * Danny said to Jo he can be very charming and it worked with her, she smiles immediately. * Jo helps Danny in trying to get Lacey to be friends with them again. * Both Danny and Jo watched the play together. * Danny and Jo sat at the theater together. * This was the third episode their friendship seems to get closer. * Danny tried to run after Jo when the video was being shown after the play. Sleeping with the Frenemy *Jo was cheering for Danny while he was playing soccor. *Jo told Danny about the CD Regina made of Archie. The Fest And The Furious *They danced together. *Jo only likes the fall fest because she and Danny went as kids and only wanted to go with him now. *They did their silly dance (the one that they did with Lacey when they were kids). *Danny smiled when Tess talked about putting Jo in a dress. *Danny checked Jo out when he saw her in a dress and told her she looked terrific. *The main reason why Jo wanted to go to Fall Fest was because Danny was there. *Jo told her Dad that she would leave if he made Danny leave. *While Jo was in the Diner waiting for Danny, she put on lipgloss, probably wanting Danny to kiss her. *Jo looked a bit sad when Danny walked in with Lacey. *Jo and Danny spent a lot of time with each other at the Fall Fest. Three For The Road *Jo said she cares for Danny after he tells her he cares about her and Lacey. *They hold hands and sit very closey on the bench. *Danny asks Jo if she'd like to come with him and Lacey to the apartment. *Danny tries to force Lacey and Jo to be friends again. We Need To Talk About Danny *Jo admits to Rico that she has a crush on Danny but she doesn't know he's interested in Lacey. *Jo and Danny kiss in her dream. *Jo tells her mom, Tess, about the crush and Tess feels bad because she knows that Danny dosen't feel the same way. Docu-Trauma *Danny said "Jo, she's like my sister" to Tyler. *Jo went to Danny's party. *Jo felt sorry for Danny for the Jump ropes over his house. *Jo felt sorry for Danny when the masked went inside his house. Danny & Jo Videos " I need you to trust me! " Danny & Jo-2 Twisted - Jo and Danny 1x01 "I cant get you out of my lonely mind" Jo and Danny "Suddenly, I'm eleven again..." Invisible - Plumb-0 Jo & Danny Apologize-1 Twisted Jo and Danny - I'll fight for you-2 Janny Jo Danny from Twisted - Lego House fan video. Jo Danny~Trying not to love you Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Friendships